I wish to see you
by animefangirl28
Summary: Steven always wanted to see his mother, but he Knows he can't. one night he falls asleep and feel a person in his room


_**Yes, I know rose can't exist with Steven, so he can't see her (unless there is a way for him to see her) sorry if my grammar is weak, I haven't write a story for a while.**_

"Hey Connie, do you want to go back to the temple, and watch _under the knife?_?" Steven ask to Connie as they were walking around the beach. Connie nodded "yeah totally" before they can get to the temple, Connie's phone started to ring

"It's my mom, hang on" Connie grabbed her phone and answered her mother, "yes mother, I am with Steven, oh sorry I lost track of time, yes I'm on my" as she hanged up she turned to Steven.

"Mothers" giggled Connie "sorry Steven, my mom wants me to come for dinner"

"Yeah it's fine, we can play tomorrow" Steven replied, "yeah, well see you tomorrow Steven"

After Connie left, Steven laid down on the sand and started to think of his mother _"I wonder if my mom would call for me for dinner too?"_ while he was laying on the sand he heard his name being called _"mom, is that you"_

He opened his eyes to see the gems looking down at him

"Hey Steven, are you sun bathing?" asked Amethyst

"No, just thinking"

"What are you thinking about Steven?" Pearl ask as Steven got up and walk to the temple "it's nothing" Steven replied smiling "when we get back let's all make dinner"

"Yeah" Amethyst shouted "food, food, food"

"Amethyst stop right now" Pearl shouted

Later that night after dinner, Greg came over to tuck in Steven. While Greg was tucking in Steven, Steven ask "hey dad, what was mom like?"

"Where did this come from sport?" Greg asked

"I just want to know about her a little bit more" Steven replied. Greg rubbed the back of his neck and thought. "Your mother was amazing, she loved everyone, and I know she would love you too"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and I wish she got to see you" Greg said smiling. Steven smiled "thank you dad"

"Your welcome" he ruffled his son hair "goodnight son, I love you"

"Good night dad, I love you too" when Greg left, Steven turned to his side to look at the picture on is mother, Steven smiled and whispered good night to her and soon fell asleep. As Steven was sleeping that night, he felt something in his room.

He slightly open his eyes to see a figure that he looked like his mother. "Mom?" he said tiredly. The figure put a finger to their lips and made a shushing sound to tell Steven fall asleep.

As Steven was asleep, he felt his body lifted and being rocked a bit and feeling a hand caressing his cheek. As he felt his body getting rocked he soon hears a soothing voice, singing to him.

After a few minutes of this, he felt his body soon being putting down, he felt a kiss on his forehead and could hear a whisper "goodnight Steven, I love you".

The next morning when Steven came down for breakfast, he saw the gems.

"Good morning guys" yawned Steven

"Good morning Steven, how did you sleep?" Pearl ask, Steven rubbed his eyes "good I had a weird dream last night"

"What was it about Steven?" Garnet ask

"My mom came into my room and song to me, but what weird about it was, it was so real"

The gems look at each other for a second "that's strange" Peal said "rose couldn't come to your room, she gave up her physical form to make you, so there is no way she could show up. Unless" Peal and Garnet turned to Amethyst.

"Why are you looking at me?" Amethyst ask "I was asleep the whole night"

The gem look confused, they know rose cannot show up anyway. Garnet smiled and walked to Steven. She put a hand on his shoulder and took off her glasses to show her eyes, seeing how happy she was.

"I think your mother had a chance to see you and I think she wanted to see you" Steven started to cry a bit and wiped his tears, "you think so?" he ask, Garnet nodded at the responds.

Steven looked up to the picture of his mother and smiled "thank you, mom" he said under his breath, and walk to his kitchen to make his breakfast.

"I'm glad you got to see your mom Steven, how do you feel?" Amethyst ask.

Steven turned to her and smiled "happy"

 **Hope you enjoyed my story and sorry is the story was weak, I haven't made a story in a while, but I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
